


Slipped snippets

by Chris_Noack



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Noack/pseuds/Chris_Noack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of drabbles to correct some scenes where BioWare slipped.</p><p>Won't be updated regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipped snippets

Evelyn sighed and shook her head after the magister and his son left the tavern. She passed the note the young man had given her to Cassandra and took a look around the gathered mages. She was curious if Fiona had even asked them before enslaving them all to the tevene. Most of them simply ignored her prescence, apart from a tranquil who told her all of his kind were forced to leave Redcliffe. Of course, she offered them to join the Inquisition. They had been punished by life enough already. Though she always wondered about it when they said they _wanted to do something_. Being cut off from the fade and loosing all emotions should leave you without a will, shouldn't it? If they don't have any emotions they should be _completely_ indifferent about _everything_.

She was on her way to the door lost deeply in thought when someone said her name with a rough, surprised voice. She turned and stood face to face with a man who looked at her in disbelief.

"Is that really you, Evelyn Trevelyan?"

The woman blinked a few times trying to place the man. He looked worn out and had lost much weight, but... "Jason?"

She went over and gave him a big bear hug.

"I'm glad you are alright, Jason. I... " She sighed. The plan had been to go to Therinfal Redoubt directly after meeting with Fiona, but... Resolve settled in her mind. She locked eyes with Jason.

"I will get you all out of here, no matter what."

She turned and shouted for her companions to follow, who jumped at her sudden rashness.

"Who was that man, Herald?" Solas inquired.

"He was... just an old aquaintance." She grimmly stated as she made her way to the church.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mage from the Ostwick Circle in the tavern at Redcliff and I found it strange that you wouldn't recognise him.  
> The Circles aren't big enough so you wouldn't at least know his face, right?  
> And even if they were that big... one wouldn't simply ignore they came from the same place (unless being an ass).
> 
> Also, I don't recall what the man was called (or if he even had a name). I might change the name with my next playthrough (would start right now, but I'm on my first solavellan-hell playthrough and... yeah. xD).


End file.
